Sonikki 100 Themes Challenge
by NikkiKaji123
Summary: These are the several stories of Sonic the Hedgehog and Nikki the Porcupine. Sonikki 100 Theme Challenge
1. Introduction

It was a beautiful day on Mobotropolis. Citizens walked down the streets of Station Square, shopping, eating, and having a great time. A grey porcupine with red hair just walked out of a bookstore holding three books to her chest. She was around 15 years old, and she wore red, square shaped glasses. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail which would jump up and down every time she took a step. She looked at the covers of the book once again. One read Dork Diaries while the other two read Hunger Games: Mocking Jay and Romeo and Juliet. While she was looking down, a blue blur rushed down the streets and ran right into her. Nikki fell over and onto the sidewalk, dropping her books around her. The blue blur fell over also, revealing a 16 year old blue hedgehog. The two looked up and stared at each other, speechless. "Um, s-sorry." The hedgehog said, standing up. He helped Nikki onto her feet as well. "It's fine." Nikki replied, dusting herself off. The hedgehog picked up the books that Nikki dropped and handed them to her. "I'm Sonic." He said. "Nikki." The female porcupine replied, smiling. The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Sonic said. "You too." Nikki replied. "Well, I gotta go. Catch ya later, Nikki!" Sonic said. With that, the blue hedgehog ran off. "Hmm, Sonic…" Nikki thought to herself. She turned back around and headed home.


	2. Love

Nikki stared into the Lake of Rings, examining her rippling reflection in the water. She ran her hand through the water, and it rippled even more, making her reflection messy. The chao danced in the water and hovered through the air, having a great time. "Hey Nikki." Someone said behind her. Nikki turned around to see who it was.

It was one of her best friends, Sonic the Hedgehog. He walked closer to Nikki, sitting down next to her. "What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, looking at her. "Just hanging out. I needed some peace time." Nikki replied, keeping her eyes on the lake. Sonic looked down in the lake, smiling. "What do you see when you look at your reflection?" Sonic asked. "I see…I grey and red haired porcupine with gold colored eyes." Nikki replied softly. "You know what I see?" Sonic said. Nikki looked up at him. "I see a beautiful, confident young lady with a kind heart." Sonic said, followed by a smile. Nikki smiled softly, giving Sonic a hug.

"Thanks Sonic." Nikki whispered, closing her eyes. Sonic hugged her back. "No problem." Sonic replied. Nikki then broke the hug, staring into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "So, Nikki, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab some icecream?" Sonic asked. "I'd love to." Nikki replied. The two stood up, grabbed each other hands, and walked away from the Lake of Rings.


	3. Light

"Are you ready?" Nikki asked, followed by a chuckle. "Of coarse I am, this blindfold is really hurting my eyes." Sonic replied. "Alright, take it off."

Nikki didn't have to tell Sonic twice. He ripped off the blindfold, happy to finally see light again. Wherever she'd taken him was beautiful. It was in the middle of the forest, and it was just a big circle of open space. "I found this place while I was exploring." Nikki said, putting her hands behind her back. "Are you happy to see the light?" she asked.

"Nikki…" Sonic said, "You're all the light I ever need."

Nikki blushed slightly, looking at the ground. "Well then, I guess you don't mind putting the blindfold back on." She said, followed by a giggle. Before Sonic could say anything, Nikki tied the blindfold back around his eyes. Then, she grabbed his hand, leading him back out of the forest. Slowly as the left the forest, the sun started to come out more and more, until it even started to leak through Sonic's blindfolds.

Once again, Nikki took the blindfolds off of Sonic. They were back on Station Square, and the sun was shining. "Well, come on! Let's go grab a pizza!" Nikki said, still hold onto Sonic's hand. The two ran across the street and straight for the pizza parlor.


End file.
